legoharrypotterfuturesetideasfandomcom-20200216-history
LEGO Harry Potter Future Set Ideas Wiki
Welcome to the LEGO Harry Potter Future Set Ideas Wiki LEGO Harry Potter Future Set Ideas (POST YOUR OWN IDEAS IF YOU WANT) IN TOTAL: Set Name- HOGWARTS CASTLE OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY. Includes- Great Hall (Bigger Than 2010s, With 4 Banners, 1 For Each House, 3 Chandeliers, Speakers Stand with Candles, Staff Table (One Chair For Each Teacher, (Care Of Magical Creatures, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Potions, Divination, Herbology, Transfiguration, And Charms + Headmasters Chair) 4 Tables, 1 For Each House (Each Table Can Hold 8 People) (It has A Dungeon (For Kitchen, Hufflepuff Common Room, And Potions))) Gryffindor Tower ( 7 Floors Each With Big 90 Degrees Shaped Wall, (7th Floor Being Common Room, Hall Of Hexes, And Room Of Requirement) (Each Floor Can Have 2 Rooms And A Hall) + Dungeon) Clock Tower (A Lot Bigger Than 2004‘s, Floors Are A Lot Taller) (First Floor Girls Bathroom, Entrance To Chamber Of Secrets (Dungeon) (Second Floor Divination) Seven Floor Slytherin Tower/ Dungeon,) Ravenclaw Tower + Other Tower (With Borders Connecting To Make Main Courtyard, (All With Dungeon And As Big As Gryffindor Tower) Covered Bridge (With Blasting Mechanisms + Support Beams With Stairs Going Down To The Fields) Transfigutation Courtyard With Dungeon (With Other Bridge Going To Second Part Of Hogwarts) The Dark Towers (As Big As Other Towers, With Cells On 7th Floors) Moving Staircase Tower (As Big As The Clock Tower Idea) (With Dungeon) (First 6 Floors Are Moving Staircases With 1 Room On Each Floor, One Being Umbridges Office, 7th Floor Dumbledores Office) Astronomy Tower (Once Again, As Big As Other Towers And Dungeon) Other Tower (Same Rule For All Towers,) With Third Corridor Tower(As Big As Others, 7th Floor Fluffys Room, 6th Floor Killer Plant Room + Winged Keys Chamber, 5th Floor Wizards Chess, 4th Floor Potion Puzzle + Last Chamber With Mirror Of Erised And Fire Circle, 2nd Being Prefects Bathroom, 1st Floor Being Defence Against The Dark Arts Class, Library, And Restricted Section, Dungeon Is Filch‘s Office,) 3 Greenhouses, (#1 Mandrakes, 2 Weird Magical Plants, And 3 Normal Plants.) Boathouse (2 Boats And 4 Oars, Any Rooms I Didnt Name Are Classrooms. Tom Riddle’s Diary, Hedwig, Crookshanks, Mrs Norris, Scabbers, Black Dog, Errol, Fawkes, Ravenclaws Diadem, Ring Of Slytherin, Sorting Hat, Sword Of Gryffindor, basilisk (One Normal And One Skeletal) Hufflepuffs Cup, Locket, Troll, Nagini, Buckbeak, Pigwidgeon, All Common Rooms Come With Dorms, and have the codes to get in. Minifigures: Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Fred And George Weasley, Cormac McLaggen, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Draco Malfoy (2 Versions Each, 1 Casual And One Hogwarts Uniform, For Draco, 3. He Gets A Suit Along With These.) Oliver Wood, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Percy Weasley (Hogwarts Uniform) Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, (2 Versions, Both In Uniform, One With Their Own Faces, No Alternative, Other Them With Harry And Ron On Back Of Head.) Millicent Bulstrode, Cat (Hermoine When Potion Didn’t Work) Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Marcus Flint, (Hogwarts Uniform) Terry Boot, Cho Chang, Davies (Hogwarts Uniform) Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Cedric Diggory, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley (Hogwarts Uniform) Severus Snape x2 (2 Versions, One Normal And One In Mrs Longbottoms Clothes. Horace Slughorn, Albus Dumbledore,(2 Versions, 1 With Purple Robes And One With Sand Blue) Minerva Mcgonagall, Sybill Trelawny, Pomona Sprout, Quirinus Quirrell (Double Sided Face, One Himself And Other Voldemort) Gilderoy Lockhart, Remus Lupin, Barty Crouch Junior/Alastor Moody, Dolores Umbridge, Hagrid, Filius Flitwick, Argus Filch, Poppy Pomfrey, Madam Pince, Professor Binns, Peeves, Nearly Headless Nick, The Bloody Baron, Helena Ravenclaw, The Fat Friar, Tom Riddle (Hogwarts Unifom) Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew, Crabbe Sr, Goyle Sr, Death Eater x 4, Amycus Carrow, Alecto Carrow, Barty Sr, Igor Karkarof, Viktor Krum, Madame Maxime, Fleur Delacour, Gabrielle Delacour, Scabior, 8 Snatchers, Sirius Black, Sir Cadogan, 4 Other Knights, Dobby, Winky. Price- $500 (Box As Big As 2016’s Death Star) THE PHILOSOPHERS STONE: Set Name-''THE BOY WHO LIVED. '' Includes- 4 trees, 5 flowers, 3 bushes, baseplate (one half with road and one without), Sirius Black's motorcycle (with sidecar), 2 lamposts, deluminator, Cat (Minerva Mcgonagoll in animagus form) , Baby Harry Potter, Minifigures- Albus Dumbledore(red rhobes and red hat), Minerva Mcgonagoll, Hagrid, Baby Harry Potter Price: $30 (Box the size of 2010's Quiditch match set but a little smaller) Set Name - THE VANISHING GLASS Includes - Sign that reads Brazilian Boa Constrictor. The main set is a box with the exhibit, including lots of plants and foliage, some blue tiles for water, a new snake piece, removable roof and sliding window function similar to 2010s Hogwarts Castle Library. Details include bricks and moss. Minifigures - Harry (Grey Checked Shirt), Vernon (Beige Jacket, Hat, Grumpy and Angry expression), Petunia (Coat, Angry and Shrieking expression, Umbridge's Hair in Black), Dudley Dursley (Red Vest, Malfoys Hair in Black, Grumpy/Scared Face), Peirs Polkiss (Dustans Hair in Blonde, Mischievious Face), Girl Scout. Price: $39.99 (Box the size of 2012's Uruk Hai Army) Set Name- DETENTION IN THE FOREST. Includes- 3 trees, 2 Bushes, 3 spider, 1 Dead Tree (Similar to the one in 2005's Graveyard Duel), 3 bats. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy (Both in Hogwarts Uniform), Fang, Hagrid, Voldemort (Two-Sided Face, One with Quirell's and one with Voldemort's), Firenze the Centaur. Price: $30 (Box Around the same as 2010's Quidditch Match). Set Name- THE RESTRICTED SECTION. Includes- Restricted Section Room, another small room connecting with the library room (with Mirror of Erised), moving bookshelfs x2. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley (Both in Pyjamas), Argus Filch, Dumbledore, Mrs Norris (Filch's Cat), Peeves. Price: $40 (Box around the same size as 2011's Knight Bus). Set Name- THE THIRD CORRIDOR Includes- Hogwarts Tower The size of the One in Hogwarts Castle with Dumbledore' office, First Floor is The Room With Killer Plants, Leading To Yhe Winged Keys Chamber, Second Floor Is A Room With Trapdoor, Fluffy, Books, Flute Minifigures- Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Fluffy Price: $40 (Box about same size as 2010s Hagrids Hut). Set Name- WIZARDS CHESS. Includes- Giant Chessboard, White King/Queen/Horse/Castle/2Pawns, Black King/Queen/Horse/Castle/2Pawns. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger (All Casual). Price: $50 (Box about the same size as 2011s Battle for Hogwarts). Set Name- THE SORCERERS STONE. Includes- Mirror of Erised, 3 fire pieces Minifigures- Harry Potter (Casual), Quirrel (Double-sided face, one with Quirrel's, one with Voldemort's Price: $15 (Box about the same size as 2010's Freeing Dobby) THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS: Set Name- THE WHOMPING WILLOW. Includes- Whomping Willow (Massive Tree with a small green baseplant to represent grass), Arthur Weasleys Flying Car, Hedwigs Cage, 3 Spiders. Minifigures: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley (Both in Casual Cloths), Hedwig, Scabbers. Price: $55 (Box about the same size as 2010s The Burrow). Set Name- THE GIRLS BATHROOM. Includes- Sinks (where the entrance to the chamber of secrets is), 2 bins. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley (Both in Hogwarts Uniform), Professor Lockhart, Moaning Myrtle. Price: $30 (Box Around the same size as 2010s Quidditch Match). Set Name- HERBOLOGY. Includes- 2 Herbology Greenhouses that open up (Full of Green Plants and Mushrooms), Blackboard, 3 Mandrakes, 3 pots, 2 Books. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan, Pomona Sprout. Price: $30 (Box the same size as 2010s Quidditch Match). Set Name- CHAMBER OF SECRETS. Includes- Brick built basilisk, Salazar Slytherin face where the basilisk is kept, Tom Riddle's diary Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley (Both in Hogwarts uniform), Tom Riddle Price: $30 (Box about the same size as 2010s Quidditch Match) Set Name- POLYJUICE POTION. Includes- 1 cauldron of polyjuice potion, Slytherin common room (With fireplace, 1 couch, 2 comfy chairs, and one table with Daily Prophet newspaper) Minifigures- Gregory Goyle (with two-sided face, one side is Goyle, one side Harry Potter), Vincent Crabbe (two-sided face, one side Crabbe, one side Ron Weasley), Draco Malfoy Price: $30 (Box about the same size as 2010s Quidditch Match THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN: Set Name- HAGRIDS HUT Includes- both of hagrids huts 5 Pumpkins, 5 Pumpkins with Leafs on them, 3 Shrubs, Buckbeak, Chain stand with chain (to hold buckbeak). Minifigures- Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley (All with Casual Cloths), Hagrid, cornelius fudge, Macnair, dumbledore. Price: £65 (Box About the same size as 2010s the burrow). Set Name- ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN Includes- Azkaban prison Minifigures- Harry Potter, Hermione Granger (Both in Casual Cloths), Sirius Black (New Improved Version in azkaban clothes), bellatrix in Azkaban clothes, buckbeak, 3x dementors Price: £65 (Box About the same size as 2010s the burrow) Set Name- THE DARK TOWER Includes- 3 story Tower that looks the same as the tower in 2010's Hogwarts Castile but has (Bottom/Dungeon, Middle/Flitwicks Classroom, Top/Sirius Blacks Cell. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Hermione Granger (Both Casual), Sirius Black (Prison Cloths), Buckbeak, 2 Dementors. Price: £35 (Box about the same size as 2010's hagrids hut). Set Name- PRIVET DRIVE. Includes- Double story house (Bottom/Kitchen, Top/Harrys Bedroom), Small Greenhouse, Small Garden, 4 Owls. Minifigures- Harry Potter (Casual), Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley, Aunt Marge. Price: $40 (Box about the same size as 2011s Knight Bus). Set Name- HOGSMEADE VILLAGE Includes- Honeydukes Sweetshop, Three Broomsticks, The shrieking shack (All have interior to play in, similar to 2011s Diagon Alley), 2 Lamp posts, Wagon, 2 Snow-covered trees, bench, 3 Owls, scabbers, crookshanks. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, (All Casual Cloths), Neville longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe (All in Sweaters), Madam Rosmerta, Hagrid,professor mcgonagall, Sirius black, lupin, snape, Peter petigrew Price: £110 (Box Around the same size as 2011s Diagon Alley). THE GOBLET OF FIRE: Set Name-'' PREFECTS BATHROOM.'' Includes- Prefects Bath with special taps, 1 sink, 1 bin. Minifigures- Harry Potter (Hogwarts Uniform), Moaning Myrtle. Price: $25 (Box about the same size as 2010s Dobbys Freedom). Set Name- TRANSFIGURATION COURTYARD. Includes- Transfiguration Tree, 2 Benches, 1 Shrub, Hedwig, Mouse. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory, Draco Malfoy, Minerva Mcgonagoll, Mad-Eye Moody. Price: $35 (Box about the same size as 2011s Knight Bus). Set Name- THE GOBLET OF FIRE. Includes- Goblet of Fire, Two House Benches, Teachers Table, 5 Plates and 6 goblets. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory (Both in Hogwarts Uniform), Albus Dumbledore, Fluer Delacour (Beauxbatons Uniform), Viktor Krum (Durmstrange Uniform). Price: $30 (Box About the same size as 2010s Quidditch Match). Set Name- THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP. Includes- 3 Tents, 2 Tables, 5 Stools, 2 Buckets, 5 Small Baseplates with fire. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger (All Casual), Arthur Weasley, Barty Crouch Senior, Barty Crouch Junior, Death Eater x2. Price: $40 (Box about the same size as 2010s Quidditch Match). Set name- THE FIRST TASK includes- dragon arena, rock piles, large rock pile with dragon egg, two stands , one stand for teachers, one stand for students, seats go round in a semi circle, raised by rocky terrain Minifigures- Harry first task, Cedric first task, hermione casual in scaff, snape, professor mcgonagall, Hungarian horntail Price- £45 (box a little bigger than 2010's hagrids hut) Set Name- THE SECOND TASK Includes- Massive Underwater set-up, Dock, Mechanisms That Blast Minifigures Up, 3 Fish, 1 Octopus. Minifigures- Gabrielle Delacour, (Beaxbatons Clothes) Cho Chang, Ron Weasley, Hermoine Granger, (All Hogwarts Uniforms) (2 Sided Faces each, one awake and one asleep), Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum, (All Second Task Uniforms and somewhat Fishy Appearence). Price: $65 (Box same size as 2010s The Burrow) Set Name- THE THRID TASK Includes- Lots of Hedges that form into a maze, the hedges have trap doors, branches that grab you etc, spiders, snakes, the Triwizard Cup in the middle, Plants with teeth etc Minifigures- Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum (Double sided head; one bewitched, one not), Fleur Delacour Price- $50 ( Box the size of Hagrid's Hut) Set Name- The Graveyard Includes- 2 Dead Trees, Small Greenhouse, Grave For Tom Sr, Grim Reaper Statue With Moving Hand, Cauldron, The Triwizard Cup. Minifigs- Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory (Third Task) Voldemort, Wormtail, Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater, Skeleton. Price- $35 (Box A Little Bigger Than 2011’s Quidditch Match) Set Name- Bauxbatons Carrige Includes- The Bauxbatons carrige (with opening door, inside is furnined) and 2 white horses to pull it. Minifigures- Madam Maxime, Fluer Delacour (Bauxbatons uniform) THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX: Set Name-'' ROOM OF REQUIREMENT.'' Includes- Room of Requirement, Death Eater Targets, Blackboard with Notes, 1 Bench. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Cho Chang. Price: $45 (Box about the same size as 2011s Knight Bus). Set Name- DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES. Includes- Empty Archway, Massive Rocks. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebot, Mad-Eye Moody, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater x2. Price: $50 (Box around the same size as 2010s Hagrids Hut). Set Name- Snape's Worst Memory Includes- Small grassy area with, 4 different color flowers, tree that is a larger version of the one in the forbidden forest set, play feature with clear axel that makes snape go up and down like the levicorpus spell. Minifigures- Young Severus Snape (one face is yelling due to being levitated), Young James Potter (mischievous face), Young Serius Black (laughing face), Young Remus Lupin (Indifferent expression), Young Lily Evans (angry face) Price: $25 (same box as Forbidden forest set) Set Name- 12 GRIMMAULD PLACE. Includes- 4 Story House (1st Floor Kitchen, 2nd Floor Black Family Tapestry, 3rd Floor Bedroom, 4th Floor Attic), 4 Chairs, Dinner Table, 4 Plates, 4 Cups, Daily Prophet, Harrys Trunk, Hedwig, Errol, Crookshanks. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley (All Casual Cloths), Sirius Black, Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Kreacher, Nymphadora Tonks. Price:$90 (Box around the same size as 2010s The Burrow, but a little bigger). Set Name- Detention with Dolores Includes- Umbridge's Office (pink), a quill, piece of parchment Minifigures- Harry Potter (hand with 'I must not tell lies' written in scrawny handwriting in blood), Dolores Umbridge Price:$20 (Box about same size as 2011s Forbidden Forest, but slightly bigger Set Name- Azkaban Includes- 5 story prison(works like hagrid's hut and opens up to reveal ten cells each holding one prisoner), rock-like base, 6 rats. Minifigures-5 prisoners, Sirius Black (prison clothes, im), Bellatrix Lestrange (prison clothes), Antonin Dolohov (prison clothes), Rodolphus Lestrange (prison clothes), Thorfin Rowle ( prison clothes), 5 dementors. Price:$70(box bigger than battle for hogwarts) THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE Set Name- HORCRUX CAVE. Includes- Small Island with Basin, Locket Horcrux Print on a lego piece, Goblet, Boat, 4 Grey Skeletons (Inferi). Minifigures- Harry Potter (Casual Cloths), Dumbledore. Price: $25 (Box around the same size as 2010s Dobbys Freedom, but a little bigger). Set Name- The House of Gaunt Includes- Small to medium sized shack with overgrowth and a few surrounding trees. House has door with snake attached to the front, a small kitchen and living room, 2 chairs, 2 tables, cauldron, Slytherin's Locket and Marvolo's ring pieces. Also included is a small horse drawn carriage for Tom Riddle Sr. Minifigures- Bob Ogden (in frock-coat and spats over a striped men's one-piece suit), Marvolo Gaunt, Morphin Gaunt, Merope Gaunt, Tom Riddle Sr, Cecillia (Tom's muggle companion), and a white horse. Price: $60 (Box similar in size Whomping Willow 75953) Set Name- SLUGHORNS CHRISTMAS PARTY. Includes- Large Room with fireplace and desk (Slughorns Office), 3 Tables, 4 Chairs, 1 Couch, 3 goblets, 2 plates. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley (All in Christmas Party Cloths), Horace Slughorn, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy (Suit), Argus Filch. Price: $65 (Box about the same size as 2011s Battle for Hogwarts). Set Name- SPINNERS END Includes-Small 1-Story Home With Hallway Leading To Living Room With Armchair, 2 Bookshelves, And Fireplace Minifigures- Severus Snape, Peter Pettigrew, Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange price-$25 (Box a little bigger than 2011s The Forbidden Forest) Set Name- THE REEDS OF THE BURROW. Includes- Connecting Baseplates with Reeds and Bushes (Connected in a circle), 12 Fire Pieces, 2 Fire Catapults (Same as in 2010s The Burrow), Small Island with Reeds and rocks, 1 Green Frog. Minifigures- Harry Potter (Casual), Ginny Weasley (Dressing Gown), Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur Weasley, Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback. Price: $35 (Box a little bit bigger than 2010s Quidditch Match). Set Name- Borgin and Burkes Includes- larger Shop construction but similar in size to one in Diagon alley set. Features the Vanishing Cabinet which can fit a figure, the cursed necklace, zombie hand, various trinkets, and a fireplace. Minifigures- Harry, Ron, Hermione (all in casal clothes), Draco Malfoy (black robes), Fenrir Greyback, Borgin Price: $50 (Box same as 2019 Knight Bus) Set Name- THE ASTRONOMY TOWER. Includes- 3 Story Tower (1st Floor Classroom, 2nd and 3rd Floor has Spiral Staircase up to the 4th floor, 4th Floor Astronomy Floor with World Globe and 2 Telescopes), 2 Owls, Mouse. Minifigures- Harry Potter (Casual Cloths), Dumbledore, Bellatrix Lestrange, Snape, Draco Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback. Price: $70 (Box around the same size as 2010s The Burrow). Set Name- WEASLEYS WIZARD WHEEZES. Includes- Weasleys Wizard Wheezes Shop (3 Floors), 2 Lamp posts, shop wares such as Trick Wands, Extendable Ears, Skiving Snatchboxes, Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, Love Potions etc. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley (All Casual Cloths), Fred and George Weasley (Orange Suits), Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy (Suit), Narcissa Malfoy. Price: $110 (Box slightly bigger than 2010s The Burrow). Set Name- Room of Requirement Includes- All sorts of debunkd stuff like skeletons of animals, empty cages, books, papers, armors and closets like the disseapper closet Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Price: $35 (Box little bigger than 2010’s Quidditch Match) THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 1: Set Name: THE SEVEN HARRYS Includes: 4 Privet Drive (Living room, kitchen, stairs, Harry's bedroom, cupboard under the stairs), front garden and portion of road, Hagrid's bike, 2 thestrals, 4 broomsticks, polyjuice potion Minifigures- Harry Potter , Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fred and George Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Mundungus Fletcher (All with double sided heads; their own and Harry's; and also come with a replica of Harry's clothes aswell as their own clothes), Arthur Weasley, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Bill Weasley, Kingsley Shackelbbolt, Hagrid, Remus Lupin, 2 Death Eaters Price- $120 (box the size of 2010's Hogwarts Castle) Set Name- THE TENT. Includes- Big tent, 1 Table, 2 Benches, 1 Barrel, 1 Chest, Golden Snitch, Tales of Beedle the Bard Book, Deluminator. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger (All Casual). Price: $30 (Box the same size as 2010s Quidditch Match). Set Name- SNATCHER ESCAPE. Includes- 3 Tall trees, 1 medium sized tree, 1 Owl, 1 Mouse. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger (All Casual Cloths), Scabior, Fenrir Greyback, Snatcher. Price: $35 (Box around the same size as 2011s Knight Bus). Set Name- THE WEDDING. Includes- Massive Light Purple Tent, 4 Tables, 8 Chairs, 3 Plates, 5 Goblets. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley (All in Wedding Cloths),Elphias Doge, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Antonin Dolohov, Death Eater. Price: $45 (Box a little bigger than 2010s Quidditch Match). Set Name- GODRICS HOLLOW. Includes- Cemetery Gate, 5 different Graves (Including Harrys Parents grave and Ingnotius Peverel), Bathilda Bagshots House, 3 Street Lamps. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Hermione Granger (Both Casual Snow Cloths), Bathilda Bagshot, Dementor, Nagini. Price: $85 (Box a little bigger than 2011s Battle of Hogwarts). Set Name- LOVEGOOD HOME. Includes- Lop-sided House, Small Garden with Fence, 4 Cups, 1 Bat, 2 Owls. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley (All Casual Clothes), Xenophilius Lovegood, Death Eater x2. Price: $70 (Box same size as 2010s The Burrow). Set Name- MALFOY MANOR. Includes- 3 Story House (Bottom Floor/Cellar, Middle Floor/with Death Eater Meeting Table, Top Floor/Attic), 9 Black Goblets, 4 Chairs, Fireplace, Barrels, 2 Owls, 2 Rats, 3 Spiders. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood (All Casual Cloths), Mr Ollivander, Dobby, Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy (Suit), Peter Pettigrew. Price: $95 (Box slightly larger than 2010s The Burrow). Set Name- THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC. Includes- Massive Muggle Statue, Daily Prophet Stand, 5 Daily Profits, 3 Quibblers, 2 Floo Powder Fireplaces. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger (All Ministry Disguise), Yaxley, Dolores Umbridge, Pius Thickness, 2 Dementors, 2 Ministry Guards. Price- $85 (Box about the same size as 2010s The Burrow). Set Name- THE WHITE TOMB. Includes- Small Island with White Grave and 2 Trees, 3 Weeds, 1 Bat, 1 Owl. Minifgures- Albus Dumbledore (Double headed head, one side Alive, on side dead), Lord Voldemort. Price- $25 (Box slightly larger than 2011s Forbidden Forest). THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 2: Set Name- BELLATRIX’S VAULT. Includes- Vault with big interior, 7 golden cups, Hufflepuffs Cup, 4 gold plates, 3 gold bars, 9 gold coins, Gringotts Cart with small track. Minifigures- Harry Potter (Casual), Ron Weasley (2 sided face, one side normal, other side disguise), Hermione Granger (2 sided face, one side normal, other side bellatrix disguise- also includes bellatrix hairpiece), Griphook. Price: $50 (Box slightly bigger than 2010s Quidditch Match). Set Name:'' DOBBY'S DEATH'' Minifigures: Dobby (Two Shirts one injured one normal) Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger Includes: Knife a sandy landscape whitch has a gravestone (saying Here lies Dobby a Free Elf) with grass all around. Price: £9.99 or $15.31 (Box size same as the 2010 freeing Dobby set) HW Set Name- SHELL COTTAGE. Includes- 2 story house (bottom/kitchen, top/left bedroom, right bedroom), 1 Table, 3 Chairs, 2 plates, 2 Cups, 2 beds. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger (All Casual), Mr Ollivander, Griphook, Bill Weasley, Fluer Delacour. Price: $55 (Box about the same size as 2011s Knight Bus). Set Name- GRINGOTTS BREAKOUT. Includes- Dragon with chain, 1 Goblin Desk, 1 Daily Prophet, 2 Giant Pillars. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley (Both Casual), Hermione Granger (Bellatrix Torso and Dress), 2 Goblins. Price: $45 (Box a little bigger than 2011s Knight Bus). Set Name- ABERFORTHS PUB. Includes- 2 story Pub (Bottom/Pub, Top/Attic), 2 Barrels, 2 Table, 3 Chairs, 5 Mugs, 2 Plates, 1 Rat. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger (All Casual Cloths), Aberforth Dumbledore, Dementor. Price: $40 (Box the same as 2011s Knight Bus). Set Name- BACK TO HOGWARTS. Includes- Room of Requirement, 4 Bunk Beds, Gryffindor/Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Banners, 3 Stools, 2 Tables. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Cho Chang, Lavender Brown. Price: $45 (Box a little bigger than 2010s Quidditch Match). Set Name- BROCKDALE BRIDGE Includes- Long Wooden Bridge With Structural Support, Mechanisms That Break The Bridge Down, Entrance To Courtyard, Rocky Hills. Minifugures- Neville Longbottom (Casual) 4 Snatchers, Scabior Price-$50 (Box a little smaller than 2010s The Burrow) Set Name- RAVENCLAW TOWER. Includes- 4 Story Tower (Bottom/Stairs, 2nd bottom/Common Room, 2nd Top/Dormitories, Top/Attic with Rat), 1 Bunk Bed, 2 Chairs, 1 Table, 2 Cups, 1 Rat. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood (Both Casual), Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Minerva Mcgonagoll, Helena Ravenclaw Price: $55 (Box about the same size as 2010s The Burrow). Set Name- CHAMBER OF SECRETS. Includes- Basilisks Skeleton, Snake-like Head wall, 6 Basilisk fangs, Hufflepuffs Cup. Minifigures- Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger (Both Casual). Price: $40 (Box about the same size as 2011s Knight Bus). Set Name- RAVENCLAWS DIADEM. Includes- 90 degrees shaped wall, Vanishing Cabinet, Ravenclaws Diadem, 11 Big Fire Pieces (Like the ones in the Indiana Jones- Temple of Doom Set), 2 Desks, 1 Statue, Half-Blood Princes Book, 1 Brocken Table, 5 Chairs, 2 Tables. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger (All Casual), Draco Malfoy (Suit), Gregory Goyle, Blaise (Hogwarts Uniform). Price: $35 (Box around the same size as 2010s Quidditch Match). Set Name- THE BRIDGE. Includes- Long Bridge with Archway and Connecting 2 stroy Tower (Bottom/Dungeon, Top/Classroom), Giant, 2 Bats, 1 Owl. Minifigures- Harry Potter(Casual Cloths), Filius Flitwick, 4 Hogwarts Knights, Death Eater, Giant. Price: $60 (Box a little bigger than 2010s Hagrids Hut). Set Name: THE FINAL BATTLE. Includes- Ruined Courtyard with Clock tower (1st floor/Potions, 2nd floor/Kitchen and Hufflepuff Common Room), Covered Bridge (Mechanisms That Blast It Apart, 35 random grey bricks (Representing Rubble from the battle), 3 Benches, 1 Brocken Bench, Pensieve, 4 stools, 2 Crystal Balls, 1 Red Chair. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley (Both Casual), Molly Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebot, Sybill Trelawny, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy (Suit) Hagrid, Neville Longbottom, Nagini, Scabior, 3 Snatchers, Fenrir Greyback, Lavender Brown, 2 Dementors. Price: $140 (Box the same size as 2010s Hogwarts Castle). Set Name: THE POTTER HOUSE Includes- The potters house which has mechanisms that can blast portions out of it, (Living room, stairs, hall, bedroom with cot), Garden gate and fence, tables and chairs, broomstick (Harry's when he was a baby), cat Minifigures- James Potter, Lily Potter (both with double sided heads; one dead and one alive), Harry Potter (baby), Voldemort, Snape Price: $90 (Box the same as Hogwarts Express) Set Name:'' THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS MEDICAL STATION'' Minifigures: Madam Pomfrey, Fred Weasly (Two faces one alive one dead.), Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown (2 Faces, 1 Alive and Other Dead) George Weasly and Harry Potter. Peices: The Great hall base but with benches at the side and 4 strechers to place people on. a ruined stain glass window and a ruined wall withbits of glass on still from where the window used to be. Price about £24.99 or in dollars $38.30 ( Box Size a bit bigger than the 2010 Quiditch Match Set) HW Set Name:THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS ASTRONAMY TOWER Minifigures: Kingsley Shacklebolt,Sybill Trelawny, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley and a Death Eater. Peices: A 3 story tower with the 1st floor a classroom the 2nd floor a trunk (filled with stuff) and a spiral staircase,The 3rd floor needs a big globe in the center with two owls on and a plus (-> +) kind of bridge with sides on and the globe in the middle of it. The roof needs to be like a big version of the 2010 hogwarts common room tower with a window or two on it. Price about £49.99 or in Dollars $76.52 (Box size about the size of the 2010 Burrow set) HW Category:Browse Category:Prisoner of Azkaban Category:Goblet of Fire